


Sharing Secrets

by tj825



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj825/pseuds/tj825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对于哨兵与向导的关系，Jim始终隐藏着一些极其重要的秘密，直到某天Blair回来时身上带着别的男人的气味。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flitterflutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sharing Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687272) by [flitterflutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly). 



> 非常感谢原作者flitterflutterfly给我的授权，让我有机会翻译这篇作品。我个人很喜欢这篇文在原剧基础上增加的设定。

那天，当Blair带着别的男人的气味回来时，Jim努力压抑住自己狂躁的冲动。自和Blair相识以来，已经过了足足四年半，他居然不知道Blair还对男人有兴趣。Jim能够闻出那股他身上那股半干的精液味道，还有些许沾染在了Blair的衣物上。Blair精液的气味，他是清楚的，他以前在半夜里被Blair自慰的动静惊醒的次数不在少数。因此他能判断出这不是Blair自己的精液。

当然，扪心自问，Jim并不讨厌Blair的精液气味，不止如此，他对来自Blair身上的任何气味都从未介意。哪怕是他汗津津的皮肤发出的气味，还是早起时的口臭。他一向敏感的感官总是对Blair网开一面。可现在他却发现自己的原则变了，换做以前他绝不会不适到这种地步。

现在，他突然莫名介意起来了，不行，他的搭档身上带着另一个男人的气味，这似乎将他内心深处蛰伏已久的什么唤醒了。在他理智占据回主导之前，Jim的喉咙里已经不自觉地发出低沉的咆哮。

Blair一下子僵住了。他刚关上门，挂好外套，此刻正站在那里，瞪大的双眼里满含恐惧与愧疚。那一瞬他意识到，肯定是Jim闻出来了。

Jim打心底不喜欢Blair这样的反应，他不希望Blair害怕自己，也不希望他对自己心怀愧疚。Blair真的无需内疚，Jim无论有多憎恶Blair和另一个男人在一起的想法，但他清楚地知道，Blair的责任里，没有谁也不交往始终单身这一条。Jim也用这句话来试着平复他汹涌而来的嫉妒，但根本不管用。

同一般的设想不同，Jim并非是典型的同性恋，更确切说，他是一个公开的双性恋，至少在他所处的工作领域里算得上是开放了。他在刚和Blair认识的时候，就常常明里暗里冲着他调情，说实话他现在也偶尔会对Blair说一些略有歧义的话。但Blair总是一脸没听出他的暗示的模样，Jim就决心转而珍惜这份互助互敬的友谊。正因如此，无论Blair平日里思想多么开放，行事多么特立独行，Jim都对Blair是直的这一点深信不疑。

“Jim？”Blair踌躇不定地望着他，Jim这才意识到他沉浸在自己的思考里很久了，“难道你的感官超载了么？”

“没有，”Jim立刻否认，好安抚他的搭档。他的向导。他的。Jim常想，Brackett①对哨兵的了解是否比他所提及的还要多。当他们遇上这个男人时，他就赋予了Blair这个名号。但对于Jim而言，Blair不仅仅是一个引导他的人，他就是他的向导。

但Jim还没有告诉Blair这件事，也没有向Blair坦白他在哨兵相关的事情上了解了许多事。他原本早就忘了这些知识，但在Incacha②的帮助下，他回忆起了曾经的大部分经历，也懂得了这个称呼的意义所在。他之所以一直瞒着Blair，是因为不想看到Blair为了责任感，硬是去做一些令他不适的事情，像是和一个男人做爱。不过现在看来，这个假设的前提显然是错误的。

“Blair，你为什么闻起来有另一个男人的味道？”Jim生生抑制住自己的咆哮，发问道。

天哪，要是Blair回答说他只想做一下尝试，并不是真的有这个性倾向呢？Jim可能会恨不得当场死掉。而要是Blair回答他是个双性恋，Jim则可能会立即晕倒，或是一个冲动把人类学家一把压在沙发上。Jim实在不敢想会是什么结局。

Blair的脸上霎时没了血色，Jim急忙停下逼问的步伐。“我，”Blair一下子说不出话来，“对不起，Jim。”Blair把脸深深埋在双手之中，“我把洗澡给忘了。”他更像是在责备自己。

洗澡？Jim愣住了，难道Blair以前还背着他和别的男人偷偷摸摸交往过？不，什么背着他啊！Jim向自己强调到，他和Blair又不是恋人关系，也从未明确过所谓的哨兵向导的关系。Blair完全没必要为这种事负责，他可以和任何喜欢的人交往。尽管很难拿这话劝服他内心的哨兵本能，但Jim知道这就是事实。

除此之外，尽管Jim理性的那一面还依旧顾虑重重。但对他哨兵的那一面而言，因确信他的哨兵是异性恋而引起的所有障碍已经消失了。没了这个阻碍，Jim只觉得理智岌岌可危。

“多少次了？”Jim发觉自己的声音饱含愤怒和痛苦，“你这几年的约会里，有多少次是和男的？”

“一半不到一点吧。”Blair最后用微不可闻的声音承认道。

Jim闻言猛地倒吸了口气，这么多，几乎都能赶上Jim了。虽说从认识了Blair开始，Jim和男人约会的次数少了一些，但实话说，他曾约过的男的没一个比不上他的向导，哪怕是在他视Blair为他的向导之前，也是这么觉得。别看他以前约过不少人，自从Alex Barnes③造成了事故，两人的灵魂意外相连后，Jim就再也没找过别人。

Jim起先并不相信这种超自然的东西，但Incacha教会了他许多知识，他也能以此判断出两人的链接状况如何。他的哨兵本能正在内心嘶吼，渴望完成这个链接。但在得到Blair的首肯之前，Jim绝不会逼迫他。甚至于在今天之前，他连想都不敢想，哪里觉得会有得到Blair同意的可能。

“你为什么不告诉我？”Jim听到他的话语里染上了伤痛。对面的Blair畏缩了一下，很显然他也听出来了。

“我怕你把我赶出去。”Blair立即回嘴道，看来是真的怕Jim做出这种事，“你是个警察，要是被警局知道你和一个双性恋住在一起，你说不定就要丢掉工作。不用我细说，你也知道人言可畏。”Blair低头红着脸，在Jim看来，至少比刚才的一脸惨白强多了。

Jim懊恼地冲着Blair喊道，“Blair，你以为我会在乎这种事么？”好吧，他确实在乎，但绝不是Blair预料中的那种，“你以为Simon会在乎么？重案组里将近一半的人，尤其是Vice和Narcotics，早就私下打赌，赌我们俩什么时候会公开关系。”

Blair很是吃了一惊，“你真的不在乎？”他轻声向Jim确认到，眼神带着几分希冀。

看到这样的Blair，Jim的怒火顿时烟消云散，“因为我也是双性恋，Chief。”

“什么？”Blair呆住了，“可我从没见过你——”

“我确实是双性恋，”Jim打断了他的话，“只是自从和你认识以后，我收敛了不少。我和Rafe以前还约过几次。”

“Rafe？”Blair几乎要尖叫了，“你，和他？什么？”

Blair脸上被吓到的神情令Jim忍俊不禁。唉，他一遇上Blair，心肠就硬不起来，真是半点办法也没有。

“这么说来，我这样拼命隐藏我的男朋友们的存在，其实根本没必要么？”Blair不禁有些绝望。Jim表示理解，如果你为了一件事费尽千辛万苦，到头来发现什么用处都没有，肯定会觉得难以接受。

“Blair，”Jim正色道，“你根本没有必要向我隐瞒任何事。哪怕你跟我说，你喜欢人兽，或是曾经乱伦，我也会依旧接受你的。”Jim顿了顿，想象了一下Naomi和Blair在一起的样子，这确实有些不可理喻，但Jim仍旧会接受Blair的。

“我绝不会把你赶出去。只要这里是我的家一天，那也一定会是你的家。之前和Alex的事是一个错误，那时我的脑子一团遭。我不会再这么做了，我发誓。”

Blair眨巴着眼睛，像是在消化这些信息，“你从来没有一次性说过这么多话，对吧？”

Jim挤了挤眉头，最后禁不住仰头笑了起来。“Chief,I love you.”只有Blair能让沉闷的对话变得这么妙趣横生。

Blair尚未完全展露的微笑就这么僵在了脸上。Jim这才发觉他坦白了自己的心意。“我确实喜欢你，”Jim饱含深情，“你是我的向导，我们的灵魂早已合为一体。只要你愿意要我，我就属于你。但我绝不会强迫你。”

他把心里想的一切都说出来了，他们两人之前再无隐瞒。这本就是顺理成章的事，向导和哨兵本就应该分享一切，这是来自天性的呼唤。Jim亦惊讶于两人之间居然能互相瞒这么久。

“有些事，你是不是一直瞒着我。”Blair突然发问道，“喷泉边的那件事，你知道那是怎么一回事，对不对？”

“是的，”Jim点点头，伸手摸了摸后脑勺，“那就是哨兵和向导之前的链接。我和Incacha曾经也有过一个，但当我离开秘鲁的时候，它就断裂了。这也是我的记忆里存在那么多断层的原因。”

“可它怎么会断裂呢？”Blair柔声问道。

“我和他之间的链接本就是浅层的，并不牢固。”Jim耸了耸肩，“Incacha之前总跟我说，我真正的向导，属于我的萨满还在世界的某处等着我。直到他死后，我才想起他的话。但那时我确信你直的不能再直了，所以干脆什么也没说。”

“你的哨兵感官是因为连接的断裂而消失的吗？”Blair因为这些从未知晓的信息迅速进入了人类学家模式。

“是的，通常来说，哨兵只有在他们的向导或是其他可以配合的向导的帮助下才能使用感官，Incacha就是这么告诉我的。”

“那你在执行监视任务的时候，为什么又会恢复感官呢？”Blair陷入了深思之中。

“我本来应该在那个礼拜立即过去找你，但我没放在心上。以至于后来的高压，孤独感和周围的环境压迫我的感官，造成了我的不适。”Jim从没细细想过这件事，但这样想来似乎一切都说得通了，“这也是后来我会去见你的原因。在没有得到有关你所说的任何证据的情况下，按理说我是不可能去你的办公室的，除非那时我感知到了你是我的向导。”

“这样啊，”Blair抱臂而立，“那我们该怎么使链接完整呢？等等，这还需要性上面的联系，是么？这就是你一直瞒着我的原因？你以为我是直的？”Blair面上显露出几分不安，“天哪，Jim，我要是早知道这正是你需要的，我打死也不会隐瞒我的性向。”

“哦，Chief，”Jim举起双手，示意他缓一缓，“我不想你为了责任感还是别的什么的，就和我上床。如果你真的想要我，你再接受我，我在感官上的控制会稍微有所提升。如果你想继续做朋友，那我们就还是朋友，我们现有的链接已经足以让我更好地控制感官了，我的日常生活早就不那么受影响了。”

“真的？”Blair的脸像是瞬间被点亮了一般，“天哪，我们以后一定要好好测试一下。”

“Blair，”Jim试图打断他。

“哦，对了，”Blair定定地望着Jim，眼里有什么令人捉摸不透的东西，“即使我们不完成链接，这也不会伤害到你，对吧？”

会的，Jim很想这么说，这会伤害到我，而且我爱你。但他忽略了内心的躁动，“这不会要了我的命。”至少Jim说的是实话。

Blair微笑起来，眼眸中闪现的蓝色在Jim看来如此炫目。“那么，Jim，你已经得到我的心了，我属于你亦如你属于我。”

Jim一时口干舌燥说不出话来，“Blair，这事一旦决定了就不能后悔了。我和你的链接早就比我和Incacha的要牢固的多。而且我将无法——”Jim猛地吸了一口气，Blair身上那股精液的气味充斥在他的鼻腔里，“我将无法忍受你和别的男的约会。”他斩钉截铁地声明道。

“这是哨兵的占有欲么？”

“部分是，这也是我的占有欲。”Jim不愿再提起Carolyn的背叛，在这种时刻他不愿再想起自己的前妻。

Blair慢慢点点头，“好吧，我懂了。”他突然想起什么似的笑出声来，“难怪我最近总对其他人提不起什么兴趣，现在总算搞明白是为什么了。我打算好好研究一下链接对向导的影响。”

Jim已经能预见今后数量庞大的各类测试。

“那么，”Blair犹豫着向Jim迈了一步，Jim内心的哨兵因为这个信号而雀跃。Jim伸手揽过Blair，把他紧紧按在自己怀里，为伴侣身上他人的气味发出低沉的吼声。

“你应该去洗个澡，我受不了你身上还留着别人的气味。”

Blair在Jim怀里点点头，退开了。

在走向浴室之前，Blair扭头望着Jim。两人相视而笑，不发一语也能感受到互相的爱意。

你是我的一切，Jim这般在心中说着。我的人生掌握在你的手中，我的心脏在你的胸膛跳动，我的灵魂与你融为一体。

Blair脸上的笑容更盛，仿佛在说我收到了，我亦是如此。

接着，Blair径直进入浴室，Jim则赶忙上了楼。

Jim走进他的卧室，翻找出惯用的润滑油，由于他过于敏感的触觉和嗅觉，这是他唯一能用的牌子，所以他买了不少以备不时之需。

他在将要拿过套子时略略一顿，要完成链接显然是不能有阻隔的。他希望Blair的身体健康，他自己自然是健康的。Jim关掉了顶灯，只余下一张昏黄的台灯。灯光情调，Jim一面这样想着，一面脱去自己的衣物，整整齐齐叠好。他有洁癖，这方面实在不能妥协。

过了一会儿，Jim听到浴室的水声停止了。五分钟后，楼梯上响起了脚步声，Blair的气息渐近。Blair闻起来正是他本来的味道，这一点令哨兵颇为满意。他用了没有添加香精的沐浴乳和香波，这一切都令Blair闻起来更加纯粹。

Blair登上楼梯，出现在他的眼前。Blair凝视着Jim的身躯，眼中带着几分欣赏。至于Jim则发现自己的眼睛正难以自已地巡视着腰间只围了一条毛巾的Blair的身体。他上前几步，难耐急切地扯下他的毛巾。

很美，他的向导，于他来说已是完美。

他心中的哨兵蠢蠢欲动，Jim不得不让他的哨兵本能得到他渴望已久的东西。“Chief，我恐怕很难再控制自己。”Jim勒住他的理智说道，手掌从Blair的胸膛上缓缓抚过，“我可能会有些粗鲁。”

Blair禁不住战栗起来，瞳孔变深，“我的一切属于你”他低语道。

哨兵本能立即占据了主导位置，将想到按倒在床上，“Mine，Mine，Mine。”哨兵狂热地感受着身下人的一切。

朝夕相处的的几年里，他在Blair身上的所见所闻早已足够，但他从未好好品尝过这具身躯。Jim的舌头沿着Blair的胸膛，从锁骨直到腹股沟，尤其对他的乳头多加照料，特别是左边那个乳环。冷冽的金属灼烧着Jim的舌头，但Jim依旧用舌尖翻转着挑逗它。他转回到Blair的唇边，将舌头探进去与之纠缠。向导在他的身下扭转着身体，哨兵毫无畏惧地尽数接受这一切，除此之外惟有欲望与费洛蒙的倾泻。

Jim品尝够了Blair唇间的味道，转而向最后的位置进攻。他含住Blair的柱体，环绕着它舔舐吮吸，细细品尝着Blair的味道。哨兵本能迫切想要完成最后一步，彻底链接他的向导。但Jim的理智提醒他现在正是让Blair做好准备的好时机。因此，尽管心中的哨兵急切催促着他，好带领他的向导迎来人生中最棒的高潮，Jim依旧选择拿过了一边的润滑油。

当Jim探进第一根手指时，Blair低低地呻吟出声，含着泪，“J-Jim！”他越发喘不过气来。

Jim一边吮吸着Blair的柱体，一边含糊的笑了几声，迅速加入第二根手指。Blair的内部早已有些松软了。Jim和哨兵都因想到曾有人捷足先登而在内心咆哮。

下定决心要抹去前者的痕迹，Jim在哨兵本能的驱使下，最后狠狠吮吸了一下，随即Blair身体一震，精液充斥他的喉咙，他亦尽数咽了下去。

Jim退开去，就着Blair高潮的余韵，向前一挺腰，在心中哨兵满足的叹息中进入了Blair。

“嗯……”Blair一下子瞪大了眼睛，Jim在上方，对上他的眼睛，定定凝视着他。“Jim！”哨兵残忍地一点点推进，Blair的话语里带上了哭腔。

“Mine.”Jim和哨兵同时说道，充满占有欲地触碰着Blair的躯体。

“Yours.”Blair和向导一并回应道。

此刻，两人之间的链接达到了前所未有的牢固，几乎在脑内欢呼雀跃，使得Jim早在Blair准备好之前急不可耐地彻底进入里他。哨兵与向导的灵魂一并共鸣，黑豹与灰狼就此相逢。两人的心跳声融为一体，自此永远相伴。

他再也不会孤单了，Jim这般想着，小心翼翼地退出来，揽过Blair，双臂把他环住。Blair迷迷糊糊地眯着眼，钻进了Jim的怀里。

“I love you，too，Jim。”Blair在彻底睡过去前这般喃喃道。

Jim的手臂禁不住收紧，这是他自孩童时代以来头一次觉得眼泪要夺眶而出。

“我知道。”Jim怜惜地亲了亲Blair的发顶。

他知道他现在所拥有的一切都已经足够了，足够用一生来好好品味。

 

①Brackett就是以炸弹威胁Jim用哨兵感官帮他抢夺飞机的人，也正是他在全剧集里头，头一次说出了guide这个词。他说Blair是Jim的guide，因此要和他们一同行动。

②Jim在秘鲁时所处的部落里面的萨满。

③Alex Barnes是剧中的另一个哨兵。在那集中，Jim由于感受到另一个哨兵的存在，领地意识激增，Blair迫不得已搬离了公寓，并最后离开了觉得遭受背叛的Jim。后来Alex将Blair浸入喷泉里头，几乎造成了Blair的死亡。所幸Jim在最后的抢救时，两人精神动物相连，救回了Blair。

 

END


End file.
